My Angel
by HealingPasts
Summary: SSBB When Piper meets Pit, will romance blossom? Or will someone win Piper's heart first? Will Pit ever make his move? What happens when someone murders a certain someone?
1. An Angel and A Girl

**My Angel**

**LW92: Guess whose back with a new fanfic!**

**Roy: LoneWolf92!**

**LW92: correct!**

**Marth: (whispers) they ate sugar again didn't they?**

**Link: yep and I'm afraid.**

**Marth:(turns to the reader) help us please! We'll pay you a million dollars if we have to!**

**LW92: Anyway here's the disclaimer and on with the story!**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a loud rainy day when Piper, an orphan was watching the rain falling down, out of boredom. She sighed. She had no one... not even parents. Piper did have one thing that would change her life... a Gamecube and a Super Smash Bros. Melee game. She knew better than not to play video games during a storm but what choice did she have? She turned it on and something unusual happened. Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu were running at each other... and they turned 3-D like. Piper's eyes widened at the hotty that was dressed in green, the plumber that looked more heroic, the cute little Pikachu who was itching his ears and the pink puffball who was looking around. Piper gasped as a white figure appeared right beside her and grabbed her before she knew it... she wasn't in New York anymore. She was where she feared the most, the Smash Mansion. She screamed so loud that an auburn haired boy and a blue haired man ran outside. Piper felt faint, she began to fall backwards, luckly though the auburn haired boy caught her.

"We might as well take this girl in, I mean that this girl will catch a cold if we leave her out here huh Marth?" asked the auburn kid who was named Roy. Marth nodded and they carried her into an empty room that had stars on the ceiling and was painted white and black. A few hours later Piper regained enough strength to move off the soft, silk like bed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called only to get an echo. She walked to the door and opened it to see Marth and Roy sleeping on opposite sides of her door. She squealed a little and slammed the door shut.

"Okay... Piper you must be dreaming! I know!" Piper pinched herself only to get a red mark. "Ow! Okay maybe I'm not dreaming."

"Are you okay in there?"

"Who's there! Yes I guess I am..."

"I'm Roy and this is Marth! You must be the one that was suppose to come huh?"

Piper opened the door and gave them a questioning look. She cocked her head, Roy began to blush a light pink. Marth slapped Roy the instant he did turn pink.

"So you're not Pit?"

"Whose Pit? What the heck is going on here?"

"Settle down! You're in the Smash Mansion and we're getting new people to fight in this tournament that come from distant lands okay? And Pit is him," explained Marth who held up a picture of a boy who had wings of an angel and had a blue and yellow bow. Piper's eyes went wide as she set eyes on his ocean blue eyes that reflected her own.

"Do I really look like him? Oh yeah and my name is Piper not Pit."

"No but when we saw you and you had wings and everything we thought that-"

"Wings? I don't have wings! You guys must be out of your minds!" laughed Piper as she looked in the mirror to reveal that she did in fact have wings. She turned pale and she ran out of the room at full speed to run into a familiar face.

"Are you okay?"

"Link? Are you Link?"

"Yeah... are you Pit?"

"Why are people getting me confused with a boy? No. I'm Piper, and do you know where I can get out of here?"

Link shrugged and he looked down at the floor. Piper, being a 13 year old, was curious.

"Hey Link I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"Its not that. Once you're in here you can't get out unless you win the tournament."

Then a princess ran to Link. She grabbed his hand and they stormed down the hall way to outside. Piper had nothing else to do, so she followed. A crowd formed at the entrance of the building. The storm, that was there earlier passed away and now it was shining bright as a star outside. Piper smiled. Her white robe that had a golden outline to it, and had a tint of blue to it was glowing with the sun. She peered to her sides to see a cat like thing that was in a shadow of a tree, and a girl who was in a Zero Suit, or as Piper can recall seeing on one of her games. An airship landed and then a group of people or creatures stepped out. A disimbodied hand appeared and was somehow talking.

"Greetings, smashers. We present our new competitors. From Dreamland, Meta Knight! From Angel land, Pit! From the game Metal Gear Soldiers, Snake!"

_"So, Pit is a boy from Angel land? Why does that seem familiar?"_

"Hi you must be new here," Piper heard a boy say to her. She turned around quickly to see the boy that the hand said was Pit. Piper nodded and Pit bowed.

"Hi I'm Piper, Pit. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Please the pleasure is all mine."

"Care to join me in going inside?" asked Piper as she took Pit's arm. The girl in the Zero Suit and the cat like thing was staring at her. Pit nodded and they went inside. Piper began to talk about her past as Pit talked about his. Roy, Marth, Link and the Zero Suit girl appeared.

"Hi I'm Link, this is Roy, Marth, and Samus!" greeted Link as he saw Pit.

"Hi... I am, um... Pit."

Piper looked oddly at Samus for the longest time. Samus saw her glancing and Piper swiftly turned her head the other direction. She hated this place from the time she read stories about the Smash Mansion.

"So are you entering in the tournament Piper?"

"Huh? Yeah of course. I need a weapon though."

Then Roy dumped weapons galore on her. Then they ran except for Pit and Samus.

"Why are you guys still here?"

"I want to help! I want to help pick out your weapon. Samus here probably wants to train with you... right?" asked Pit as Samus slapped her head. Piper made a smile. They went through weapons for most of the day. Piper finally got her weapon.

"Will a bow do?"

Piper turned to the bow that was white and black. She gave an excited scream as she reached for the bow. A nearby clock struck 12 o'clock. Pit yawned.

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Same here," said Samus who was rushing toward her room. Pit and Piper were all alone.

"Well shall we go to bed?"

Pit nodded and went to Piper's room. Piper looked confusingly at Pit.

"Don't you have a different room?"

"Nope! I pick someone to share a room with and I decided to pick you."

"Aw that's sweet Pit."

"I guess you can have the bed and I'll make a top bunk."

"You can do that? Can I have the top bunk?" questioned Piper who was looking at the stars on the ceiling. Pit shook his head and he created a top bunk within seconds. It looked like it was made out of clouds. Piper was covered up in the bottom bunk and she soon fell asleep. Pit stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

_"If only she was an angel... wait she has wings. Why is it though I have a feeling that she's not an angel and she already likes someone? Who knows... if only I could ask her,"_ thought Pit who drifted to sleep shortly after.

**LW92: Well what did you think of it?**

**Pit: How come I'm in the story? **

**Roy: Because LW92 has a crush on you.**

**LW92: WHAT? Nope... you're so wrong Roy. Believe it or I'll hack your head off your shoulders!**

**Roy: (Faints)**

**Link: Please REVIEW AND READ or LoneWolf92 will have our heads! Hides in a corner**


	2. Girl with a sword and a trainer

**My Angel**

**LW92: Wow am I tired!**

**Roy: why?**

**lw92: Exam week Roy! Exams make my head twitch!**

**Marth: (Twitching) she makes me twitch...**

**Link: Can we get to the story!**

**Pit: please?**

**Chapter 2**

Piper woke up to the pleasant sound of chimes echoing through the room. She looked up and to see that the stars were no longer visable. She sat up and just stared at the mirror. She only saw a girl that had long black hair, wings of an angel and a boy staring at her in the mirror... wait a boy! Piper turned and saw no one there. She looked back in the mirror to see a shadow of a figure that didn't belong to a smasher.

"What the-"

"Hey everyone! $5 dollars to see Piper in her pajamas!" Piper heard a familiar voice yell. She looked out the window and saw a trampoline and little kids jumping on it with cameras, she knew what would happen. She quickly shut the blinds and ran down stairs until she reached the library, she saw the cat like figure... standing and staring at her with a doubtful glare. Piper didn't know what to do but to introduce herself.

"Hi... I'm-"

"I know who you are. You are Piper. I suggest you try and find Pit before you walk out of this room."

Piper just blinked. She was shocked that someone didn't confuse her with Pit. She shrugged and began to walk away when the creature was in front of her in a flash.

"I'm Mewtwo by the way, psychic Pok'emon of Kanto," said Mewtwo in an almost whisper. Piper smiled.

"I admire your work."

"You like psychic powers?"

"Of course! I fear nothing! Not even fear itself! You probably thought that I would be afraid and I would run away huh?"

Mewtwo was already gone. She looked on the floor to see a letter. She opened it to see that it was in an Italian accent, it also smelled like pasta.

Pit-a,

It is-a me! Mario! I have in-a-vited you-a to join us-a to train with-a us!

Mario and Luigi!

Piper then saw the name. She crumbled it up. She was tired of being called Pit. She stormed off to the training room to see it was empty. She sat down on at a nearby chair. She looked around, it was full of training equipment. She drew her bow from where she kept it and she began to shoot at a far away target... of course this being her first time at this she missed a lot of targets. She threw her bow at the floor in fustration. She put her head in her hands and began to weep. The door quietly opened.

"Hello? Piper?"

Piper looked up to see Samus, staring wide eyed at her.

"Hi..."

"What's with the long face?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... I hate the bow, I can't even get 10 targets without hurting myself!"

Samus gave her a long blade, it was a sword. It was white, and when this says white it _MEANS _white.

"Thanks I guess. Hey Samus, how am I suppose to make any friends?" asked Piper as she placed the sword... where ever she keeps her stuff.

"Just go with your gut instincts I guess."

With those words said Samus walked away, leaving Piper on her own again. She then began to feel cold. She heard a grunt and she turned to see a box.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Uh, nope!"

"Snake? From Metal Gears Soldiers if I persume," said Piper lifting the box and throwing it to reveal Snake staring at the floor. Snake began to curse right in front of Piper... she just stood there wide eyed as the... _very _colorful language kept on coming toward her ears. Snake eventually stopped and sat down. He kept on shooting glares that made Piper wince.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"I did it because I was curious and I wanted a friend for once," explained Piper who was turning her head away from the man that was glaring at her non stop.

"Well good job at that I guess... What's your name girl?"

"Piper.Piper from the planet Earth," said Piper shaking Snake's hands. He then showed a smile. Piper was about to leave toeat when Snake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you use that sword?"

"Beats me I just got it a few minutes ago. But yeah I think so."

"I'll train you if you meet me here every day until you face off against a tough opponent that I wouldn't know about okay?"

"You would really train a girl who is 13 years old?"

"Yeah why not. I mean after all it's like there's nothing to do."

Piper smiled at Snake and ran out screaming proudly.

"I'M GOING TO BE TRAINED!" she screamed all the way through the mansion. Snake just chuckled and he sat down.

"Looks like I'll be regreting this after all."

**There's your chapter of My Angel!**

**Roy: Where is Pit?**

**Pit: I'm right here.**

**Marth: He didn't mean now, he met in the story.**

**Pit: Oh. Where am I anyway?**

**You'll see! Trust me...**

**Mewtwo: (Cough) No one's going to trust you LoneWolf.**

**Aw! Read and Review please!**


	3. What's going on!

**My Angel**

**Ugh someone save me from my room!**

**Samus: What happened this time?**

**Well first of all my room got smaller, second of all Roy put all of his dirty socks and shirts in here and thirdly Bowser and Ganondorf are trying to find me and I'm hiding in my room.**

**Roy: I thought you lived in a mansion! This is a closet.**

**Pit: Yeah he's right Loner, it looks like a closet, it sounds like a closet, and it _Smells _like a closet!**

**Since when can closets make a sound?**

**Link: While this is going on I'm going to post chapter 3 of My Angel!**

**Chapter 3**

Piper was strolling down the hall way until she saw a chart... for the tournament.

"Yay the results are in!"

Piper quickly shut herself up before she got trampled by have a dozen of people who were wondering who they were going to fight. Piper finally found a way to get out of the way and check the chart. She found her name... she was fighting against, Meta Knight. Dramatic music became well heard.

"Where is that stupid music coming from?"

"That's easy Fox... Crazy hand is in the speaker room and he's playing dramatic music to make people go crazy like him," said Falcon who was now being hit over the head by Peach.

"That was creepy."

"I agree Link."

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!"

"Piper? Are you high?"

"Not on drugs! On sugar, and molasses, cookies, and more sugar!"

"You need some serious help," said Marth as he grabbed Piper's arm. "Hey authoress can you make her stop being hyper?"

I'm afraid not.

"WHAT? Why?"

Because I rule all! And I enjoy seeing you in pain! For I am HYPER TOO! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"Link the authoress is scaring me!"

"Marth, the authoress scares us all."

"Can we play baseball? I want to play baseball!"

"Uh maybe we should reconsider before-" Link was shortly cut off when Piper lifted Link off the floor by his collar of his tunic.

"I WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL."

"Okay! Play baseball with Ness and them and tell us how it went."

Piper gave a happy squeal and she jolted outside leaving the two swordsmen alone. Silence followed as everyone went to the training room, except Pit and Samus of course.

"Hey Link... where's that other little angel?"

"Huh? Oh she was hyper and she went to play baseball with Ness and them," replied Link who was now sitting on the couch with nothing on his mind.

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Yes Pit I am. Can you guys just leave? I'm thinking."

Everyone gasped and backed away from the swordsman that was sighing. Marth looked at him confusingly.

"Since when are you thinking? What the heck is a famous swordsman thinking about at a tournament?"

"I just feel... as though something horrible is going to happen. Like as though someone is going to get murdered and someone is going to get accused of it."

"You're starting to act like Zelda herself Link," said a voice from a cardboard box that stood only inches away from the couch. Snake took off the box to reveal himself.

"Snake! Why are you here?"

"The tournament, why else?"

There was a long pause after Snake's reply. No one answered to the reply or anything. It was as though a spell of silence took control of the voices that swiftly came from everyone's mouth and they couldn't say anything. That was until a tired out Piper slammed open the door and her wings flew her to the fluffy chair that sat a few feet from the door.

"How was the game?" asked Marth who broke the spell of silence. Piper looked up and she showed the gang her injury. Her leg seemed like it was twisted and her wing looked a little bloody.

"What happened?"

"I was flying to catch a ball and I hit a tree with my wing and I fell and when I did I twisted my leg."

"Ow that had to hurt."

Snake cleared his throat to be noticed. Everyone looked at Snake. Piper flew off the chair and went beside the tall dark figure that was Snake.

"Oh yeah, let's train," said Piper who was looking at her blade. Everyone groaned.

"Come on before I change my mind."

Snake and Piper left as if there was no one in the room but them. Samus was heading for her room when Pit stopped her.

"Samus wait!"

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Pit's deep blue eyes stared into Samus' eyes until Pit made his move and kissed Samus as Captain Falcon walked in whistling a happy tune. He stopped to catch the scene and he ran to his room crying like a baby.

"What a baby," said Link who was heading into the video game room. Marth followed the lone swordsman, thinking about what Link's feeling was.

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Get out for one. Second of all, play video games I guess."

Roy nodded and swiftly took off into the room where the previous sword wielders went into. Leaving Samus and Pit all alone.

"So does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Samus who was blushing furiously. Pit nodded. He grabbed Samus' hand and they went into the court yard. The day carried out until Piper went to get something to eat. She looked at her blade with pride.

_"Wow I never thought I was better than Snake! Maybe I was destined to use a sword instead of a bow!" _thought Piper as she was finishing up her snack of blueberry pie and milk. She wiped the milk stain off of her face and headed toward the training room when she heard a faint groan and then a erie scream that echoed through the empty halls of the mansion. Piper bashed through the door to see Snake on the floor, bleeding. Then a hand took Piper's head and placed a cloth under her nose. She was trying her best to scream for help but it was too late... Piper was knocked unconscious and Snake continued to bleed...

**Wow. That was almost the creepiest thing I have written!**

**Link: Finally! You say something besides how a closet can make a sound!**

**Did you write this chapter Link?**

**Roy: I'll pay you $10 if you shut up and don't tell anyone that you wrote this!**

**Link: YAY! I'm RICH! I'm A MILLIONARE!**

**Pit: Disturbing but please-**

**Samus: Read and Revie... Or our relationship won't go so well... PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**


	4. The Truth Revealed

**My Angel**

**YAY! I have no more testing! (Goes crazy)**

**Link: This is getting too old Loner.**

**Old? Like Mr. Game & Watch? Or old and moldy like the piece of cheese in Roy's bed.**

**Roy: -So that's where my piece of cheese went!**

**0.0' Let's post chapter 4 before I really loose my mind!**

**Chapter 4**

It was a clear day when Piper regained consciousness from the stench she smelled. She looked around her rapidly... there was no blood, she was on the couch in the living room, and Link was asleep nearby. She looked around still looking for Snake. She got out, still not able to balance and she fell to the floor. Link didn't wake up after the loud crash of a vase holding a few roses in.

"Wow he's a heavy sleeper," said Piper.

"What! PIPER! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Link by now was out of his chair and he was squeezing the life out of Piper.

"Good to see... you're happy... choking can't... breathe!"

"Sorry," apologized Link who loosened his grasp on the young girl who was still shaken by the event that happened.

"Hey Link... what the heck happened? Where's Snake?"

"Uh... well you see... let's just say that Snake went to a better place."

"Better place? Where's this 'better place'?"

Link was silent. The color was flushed from his face as soon as Piper asked him where the better place was. Piper looked at Link with puppy dog eyes and she was looking deeply into Link's sapphire blue eyes. Something in Link was tugging at him to not tell her that Snake was- Oops better not let the surprise get out.

"Link! PIPER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Roy as he saw Piper awake. Now she was getting annoyed and wanted more answers.

"Link! Answer me truthfully! Where is Snake? Who said I was going to die!"

"Piper let's be civilized people-"

It was too late, Piper stormed out toward Pit's room. She saw him reading a magazine as she entered the black and white colored room.

"PIT! WHERE'S SNAKE!"

Pit fell out of his top bunk and landed on his head. He looked at Piper with sorrow in his eyes. His blue eyes didn't have a gleaming sensation like it had before. Piper detected something wrong. She sighed.

"Okay if you can't answer where Snake is can you explain to me why everyone is shouting 'Piper you're alive'?"

"Dr. Mario did some CAT scans on you and found out that you were poisoned and he had doubts that you were going to make it alive. It now turns out that he was wrong," explained Pit, trying to make it clear to Piper that she was in danger and managed to make it out alive.

"Then where's Snake?"

Once again a long pause crept up on Pit and Piper as Pit's face lost it's color and he was backing away to the window. He jumped out and he flew away. Piper swore out loud, to be heard by many who were at least a floor below her. She walked out to the court yard when she heard Zelda weep near a grave that was covered with flowers of all different sorts.

"Where's Snake?"

Zelda looked up as she saw the young girl was alive but didn't want to say it out loud. Her eyes seemed red from crying and then it dawned on Piper what Link said before... Snake was dead. She gasped. She ran toward the hospital room where she saw a body covered with a gray sheet. She ripped the cover off to reveal, Snake... dead and not breathing. Piper froze. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes were beginning to water with tears. She backed away slowly, unwillingly to believe the truth. She then sensed a presence of a power beyond control. She turned to see Mewtwo at the doorway.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Piper was white as a ghost and she pushed Mewtwo out of her way. She walked into her room when she met up with Pit.

"Piper what's wrong? Oh you-"

Piper wasn't paying attention to the angel that only hovered a few feet away from Piper who was on her bed looking at her pillow.

"Come on. I mean the others are probably-"

Pit tried to get Piper's hand but only resulted in getting slapped in the face. Piper jumped off the bed and exited the room. She walked back to the room where she saw Snake laying down, dead. She thought she knew everything about him but didn't think that someone so heartless could murder him. She was in there for about an hour and a half when everyone met at the room. They saw Piper crying at the body of Snake.

"Piper, honey you shouldn't be here," said Peach as she was grabbing Piper's shoulders. She resisted the princess' grip and didn't move. The swordsmen joined in.

"Come on Piper! You haven't eaten anything in ages."

"Leave me alone," said Piper in nearly a whisper. The swordsmen released her as well as the princess and left. The psychic pok'emon didn't leave that easy. Piper began to float and she was panicing that she was away from her trainer's body. She began to scream, and scream. Mewtwo finally got her in a trance. Her once ocean blue eyes turned to a shade of black and instantly wasn't screaming anymore. Samus paniced.

"Mewtwo what did you do to her?"

"Stopped her from screaming. She is going to be quiet for a little while."

Mewtwo then floated into his dimmly lit room where he began to meditate. The rest of the people began to go to their rooms to leave the child that was lost between the connection of consciousness and unconsciousness. It wasn't until a few hours later that Piper's eyes turned back to their original color and she was back into the world. She got up and she went to the grave that was to Snake although he wasn't buried. She stood there for the longest time. The sheikah walked up to Piper and Piper just stared into the auburn eyes that stared into the deep and endless sorrow that seemed like it was hopeless to talk to her. Sheik began.

"You know that Snake maybe gone now but he'll be alive again to you one day."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way... Snake is dead, yes, but he'll never leave your spirit," said Sheik as she sat down. Piper did the same.

"I think I understand what you're saying. Who's going to be my friend now? Snake was my trainer, he meant everything to me even though I only knew him for a few days. How am I suppose to win the tournament if I can't even begin to comprehend how I feel?" questioned Piper as her black hair was covering her eyes.

"Time will answer those questions soon. Until then I'll train you and protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Sheik as they shook hands on it and the day quickly turned into night. They left to their rooms where Pit and Piper were about to go to sleep when Pit asked Piper a question she wasn't sure of.

"Hey Piper... you're going to be okay right?"

"To tell you the truth... I'm not really... sure about it. I'm sad sure but I guess I'll wait before I begin to think about my feelings."

"You can't ignore your feelings forever Piper."

"Look can we drop the subject and let me go to sleep?"

Piper drew the covers over herself and fell asleep instantly. Pit stared into the stars that glowed dimmer than usual. Pit then turned his attention to the window he jumped from, leaving glass shards all over the balcony.

_"Note to self... fix the window before my match against... sleepy, ever so sleepy. Time for bed!"_

And with those thoughts Pit fell asleep with a loud snore that woke up Ness, causing him to hit Pit with his yoyo when he went into his room.

**This is an awfully sad chapter eh, Marth?**

**Marth: (Sobbing) WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!**

**Link: (Cough) FAKER (Cough)**

**Roy: Real smooth Link.**

**Please Read & Review...**


	5. A New Friend, and A Date

**My Angel**

**SCHOOL'S OUT! WHOOOOOO! I GET TO SLEEP IN AND WRITE ALL I WANT!**

**Link: Yay more torture.**

**Marth:...**

**Roy: Marth?**

**Marth:...**

**Roy: Marth? Come on say something!**

**Marth:... Poor Piper...**

**Pit: Yeah I agree**

**On to chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Dawn soon broke into the dark room that had been like that for at least 2 days now. Piper was still in shock, mostly in depression. Her once gleaming blue eyes were now dull looking and didn't have a happy shine to them. Pit was beginning to worry.

"Hey Piper... are you sure you're okay? I mean you don't look like you're up to go to the prom in a few weeks from now."

"Y-yeah I'm possitive I'm okay. Do I look like I'm not okay?"

"To be truthful without hurting your feelings, you look like crap," said Pit who was getting a brush, and some of Samus' clothes he stole. "Now get dressed and I'll take you to get a dress for the prom."

With those words that Piper hated echoed through her ears Pit left. Piper looked at the light blue clothes, and a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that laid on the bed. She sighed and knew she didn't have a choice, so she put on the pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that had a peace sign in the middle. Piper stared in the mirror only to see the shadow that she had seen many times earlier. She just ignored the shadow and got out of the room and showed Pit that she was ready to go. They went to Wal-mart, where they found almost all the dresses taken. There was only the white dress with a hint of blue to it. Piper was adoring the lovely dress when Piper noticed a boy around her age looking at her. She walked over to the small boy and greeted herself.

"Hi I'm Piper. What's your name?"

"... Todd..."

"I like that name. So what is a boy doing in the dress department?"

"Um, I got lost and I thought this was the tuxeto section but I guess not. Could you help me?"

"Sure I can," replied Piper as a grin appeared on her face. She led him to the tuxeto section and he held out a locket.

"You can have this. It's for someone who helped me when I really needed it. You're the only one who helped me today so here."

"It's beautiful. Thank you Todd. Want to be friends?"

"Sure... by the way, you're a smasher right?"

Piper nodded and Todd smiled widely. He then got on one knee and he said something Piper couldn't refuse.

"Can I...be your date for the dance in a few weeks?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

Piper introduced Todd to Pit who picked out a dress and for once, Pit was glad for Piper. And the trio walked home with smiles upon smiles on their face...

**Wow, that was awfully short wasn't it? Link, Marth, Roy? Where are you?**

**Roy: (Whispering) Maybe if we don't talk maybe she won't find us.**

**Pit: Roy, Marth, and Link are in your closet.**

**Marth: Traitor! Watch out!**

**Please read and review... While that's taking place I'm going to tackle the trio so they will have a punishment... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Fallen Stars, but New Wishes

**My Angel**

**YAY! I have reviews!**

**Link: you only have 4 reviews... doesn't that bother you?**

**Yeah but be quiet! You'll blow my story.**

**Roy: Since when is this your story?**

**Since I began writing it!**

**Pit: Time for chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Night soon drew closer and closer as Pit and Piper made their way back to the mansion. The stars glittered with glee, and the duo's wings began to glow brightly.

"Hey Pit, are our wings suppose to glow?" asked Piper as her black seemed to glitter with the stars. Pit just looked the other way, hoping that Piper wouldn't see that he was blushing.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Anyway so when is the dance again?"

"Let me think, 2 more weeks. Why you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious I guess."

They continued toward the mansion when Pit was about to open the door. Piper just looked sadly at the mansion. The angel sighed and went to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Hey what's wrong now?"

"... Nothing. Everything's fine!" quickly said Piper who was now putting on her hood that was on her sweater. She opened the door and ran to the library. Pit followed. Piper threw books upon books on the table that laid near a bookshelf full of books of crimes and records.

"Hall of Fame, Double Crossed, How To Kill? Piper are you just reading random things?"

"Nope, if someone dies it's always recorded. So if Snake died then Dr. Mario recorded it right?"

"I suppose so."

"And the fights begin tomorrow so I need to find out as much as I can about everyone here. And the Double Cross book is a book on many murder crimes that were comitted and no one was charged for it."

"Why the heck would you read a book on crimes?"

There was a moment of silence as Piper got off the ladder to reach the highest shelf. Her eyes stared into Pit's ocean blue eyes. She grabbed the books, and checked them out.

"I'm going to find out how Snake died and who murdered him. I'll find out and I think I have a suspicion."

Piper dragged Pit into their room and the she began to stare at the mirror. She held her sword up to her reflection.

"I know you're there! Come on out you coward and show yourself!"

Within minutes a shadow appeared and was now standing next to Piper. The person that was there was as black as a shadow and looked as mysterious as one. Pit gasped and ran away.

"Pit come back!"

"I can see that my eyes were not lying after all," said the shadow as it placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Piper felt as though she was frozen in time, she couldn't move and she was afraid.

"What do you want? I've been seeing you, who are you?"

"Piper! Are you okay!"

Piper looked around to see Roy and Marth with Pit, with worried expressions on their faces. Piper then no longer felt the hands of the shadow that was cast out of the mirror. The trio of boys ran toward her.

"Piper! Are you _really _okay?" asked Marth looking at young girl that was crying into his sapphire cape. Piper just shook her head and cried some more. Marth and Pit left the room leaving Roy to make sure she was okay.

"Piper..."

"Can anyone just tell me why did Snake have to die?"

Roy looked down at the floor in defeat. He remembered that he cried as much as Piper is when he lost his father. His eyes began to water.

"He did it to... protect you."

Piper quickly looked at Roy and looked back down at the floor.

"Yeah right. Why would he do that? I'm just a kid who wants a friend in the world."

"He did it because well, he saw something special in you that made him be more careful."

"How do you know?" asked Piper as her tears were disappearing. Roy smiled faintly.

"I spied on him before he was killed. He was saying to Pikachu how special he thought you were. It made me cry. He knew something odd was going to happen but he decided to protect you at any cost from who killed him."

"He knew? I guess his cost for protecting me was dying huh?"

"Don't let it get to you though. I know what you're going through. I lost my mother and father when I was only 13 and since then I was alone until I met Marth and Link. Things will get better. I promise."

Piper was now sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes glittering as the stars appeared on the ceiling. Roy then smiled broadly.

"I have to show you something though. Marth, Pit and Link are meeting us there okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," replied Roy as he grabbed Piper's hand and they ran to the darkness that was outside. The stars were out and the moon was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know what stars do every so often?"

"No... why?"

"I'll tell you. Stars fall and you get to make one wish on it. Tonight is the night that happens."

"You brought me... to wish?"

The swordsman nodded and he pointed up above to see two falling stars. Piper squealed with joy. She clapped her hands together and whispered something that only Roy could hear.

"I wish... this moment would last forever," whispered Piper. She glanced up at Roy and smiled. As she smiled she said, "Roy if you had one wish in the whole world what would it be?"

"I would wish for... someone who cared about me. Someone I can call a true friend, maybe even a true lover. You know what I mean?"

Piper nodded and she got closer to Roy. He glanced down on the young girl who was resting her head against his chest. Tears streaming down her cheek. Roy held her in his arms waiting for the perfect moment to say something. Piper stole the part.

"Roy... I care for you as much as I cared for anyone. Your special too, that I'll never forget. Will... will you care for me too?"

"Of course. I'll care for you as my own. We'll be together, side by side until the end."

The stars kept on falling as the two held each other in warm, embracing arms that never seemed to let go. Link, Pit and Marth found Roy and Piper holding each other. They walked back to the mansion.

"Let's not tell Roy that we saw him and Piper together okay?" asked Link, everyone nodded. The trio walked up to their dorms, leaving Roy and Piper watching the stars fall... treasuring the moment forever.

**I wish I called it done now while I have the chance!**

**Every Smasher: WHAA! YOU WANT TO CALL IT QUITS NOW!**

**Now now I didn't say that. I mean the moment is perfect for a happy ending but unfortunately this story doesn't end here.**

**Marth: Th-there's more?**

**Yes. Please read and review, to those who truely understand this moment. If you do then you'll know when true love has made it's way to you. I think anyway.**


	7. Point one for Piper!

**My Angel**

**I'm mad.**

**Roy: Why would you be mad? I'm perfectly happy.**

**I know you would! You're in love with Piper.**

**Piper and Roy: WHAT! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!**

**Quiet and lets begin chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

The bright oranges and yellows that shined through the mansion was a sign of a beautiful day. Everyone was in a good mood, and ready to fight... why? Today is the day that everyone begins the tournament. For Piper though, it was a nerve breaking day. She enjoyed the previous night and she was happy that Roy did care for her but she was afraid of being killed in the tournament. A soft but loud knock came from Piper and Pit's dorm. She answer the door and saw Zelda and Samus at the doorway. Piper put on a faint smile.

"Hello. You must be Piper correct?"

"Yeah. Come in. Don't be shy."

"Don't worry. We're not," replied Samus as the girls walked into the room. Zelda and Samus took a minute to take a quick glance at the room.

"Um, Piper. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Um, is it true? That you're going out with 3 boys?"

Piper jumped half a mile up and fell to the floor. She got up and stared at Zelda for a while.

"What gave you that idea? I'm not going out with anyone!"

"What about Todd?"

"I was thinking about dumping him," said Piper who was looking dreamly out the window. Both Zelda and Samus looked at each other before looking out the window to see what she was staring at. She was glancing at Roy who was training against Link.

"I get it... you're in love with Roy aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was falling into a pitch black hole but he was my knight in shining armour that saved me before I hit the bottom. How can I tell him though?"

"Give him some time. You'll know when. I know you will."

"I have a question though. If you love Roy then why has rumors been going around saying that you were dating Pit, Todd and Roy at the same time?"

"Rumors are just rumors. They don't mean anything! I mean Link will always love Zelda, no matter what. Samus... you and Pit are made for each other. Me? I'm not sure I'm made for anyone."

"Don't say that! Roy loves you too! I bet you anything, he maybe a bit of a brat at times but he's your companion," explained Zelda as Piper and the girls were at the door, getting ready to leave.

"Thanks you guys. I mean girls. I should probably meet up with Todd to tell him huh?"

The duo nodded and Piper rushed to meet Todd at his house. Zelda and Samus began laughing.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! She is dating 3 guys!"

"Shut up."

"Spit up the 50 bucks!"

"Okay. Here you go... show off."

Meanwhile with Roy

The 16 year old, Roy was now running for his life. Link had the Master sword at hand and Roy forgot his Sword of Seals back in his dorm. Roy's auburn hair covered his sapphire eyes that were gleaming with joy. He hated being chased but at least he was having fun. He remembered that he was up against Mewtwo in the first round, he also just got injured by tripping over a rock and nearly being hacked to death. Today was not Roy's day to do anything. Link helped his friend up from the grass just when Piper walked out of the mansion wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes caught a glance at her knight in shining armour. Roy and Piper began to blush furiously. Piper quickly dashed toward the street and headed toward the building where Todd lived. Link noticed this odd behavior and began to question Roy.

"Roy... are you and Piper an... item?"

"Huh?"

"Are you and Piper an item?" asked Link more slowly. Roy's face turned red as a cherry as the words came out of Link's mouth.

"Um, I uh, I can't really explain it."

"I knew it! See I told you that you would meet someone you liked!"

"I was falling down into a dark hole until she came along and well... saved me. She's like my guardian angel to me, you know? Where's Pit anyways?"

"Don't change the subject. I get it now... you love her don't you?"

"Yeah I love her. I'm... I'm just too chicken to say that in front of a girl. I guess I'm a coward if I can't even say that I love her," said Roy looking down on the floor. Link looked at Marth and they left the young teen to think about Piper and what he was going to say to her. The other angel, Pit then came out. Pit sat on the bench to the right of the bench that Roy had set himself in.

"Hi Roy. Hey what's bothering you?"

"Oh hi Pit. Nothing is bothering me. I'm just... thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Look can you stop being so curious for once and shut up?"

Pit looked at Roy in the eyes and was distracted by Piper gripping her arm. The two boys stared at Piper as she walked to a bench. Roy was the first one to speak.

"Piper! What happened to you?"

"I told Todd that I was breaking up with him and he began throwing stuff at me. Like, lamps, knifes and possibly plates. Well when he threw a knife at me it hit my arm and now my arm is cut all the way down to the elbow I think," explained Piper as the boys looked at amazement at her.

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"Of course it hurts Roy. I'm not that strong that I can take on things being thrown at me. Anyway what you guys doing?"

"Talking..."

"Roy's hiding something. I think he likes you."

"I like him too. Pit? Why are you giving me weird looks? Stop staring at me!"

"You know that he may like you but I love you?"

Piper stared at the angel in disbelief. Pit looked at her with his deep, ocean eyes that seemed to reflect water in someway. Roy stood up with his hand cluched in a fist.

"Why don't you try and find someone else?"

"Why don't you make me?" countered Pit as he stood up as well. Piper was now watching the two battle. She stood up... causing Pit and Roy to stop their battling. Piper eyes began to water again, she was now turning beat red as she stood up.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER PERSON TO GET HURT! THINK ABOUT SNAKE! HE PROTECTED ME AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HIM! SO STOP THE FIGHTING ALREADY!" cried Piper as she ran into the mansion locking her room. Roy and Pit looked at each other for a quick second and they both turned their attention to the floor. They were guitly.

"Sorry Pit..."

"Sorry Roy... should we calm Piper down?"

"Nah. Leave her to think for a while okay?" asked Roy as he was at the door. Pit nodded and they both got ice cream together.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. THE TOURNAMENT WILL START IN 3 MINUTES SO PLEASE HURRY THANK YOU," boomed the speaker. Dramatic music played over the speaker making Fox go crazy.

"Will someone stop it? It burns my ears!"

Everyone except Piper watched the amazing Fox running away. Link got worried now.

"Roy where's Piper?"

"I have no idea," lied Roy who was smiling innocently. Link just sighed and walked up to Piper and Pit's room. He knocked on the door only to get a cold reply.

"Go away Roy! I never want to see you or Pit again!"

Link stood at the door motionless. His blonde hair seemed to be as light as his skin that just turned pale. His eyes turned dull.

_"Now why would Piper say something like that? I know! I'm fighting against Pit so I can just knock him out. Problem solved!"_

Link thought over his plan and headed toward the stadium... where he would slaughter Pit if his life depended on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow... who would've known? Roy and Pit... and Link going to kill Pit! Wow!**

**Pit: SHUP UP! I don't want to die!**

**Don't worry you won't... you'll just face total humiliation. Trust me on that.**

**Zelda: Please read and review.**


	8. And the winner is

**My Angel**

**Cool! I finished my oldest story!**

**Link: (Puts down newspaper) Finally! Anyway onward for me to kill PIT!**

**Pit: I hate you Loner.**

**I know. Now to chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

The lights to the arena were dimly lit, the Hylian, Link was now waving to the crowd that was cheering non stop. This was the moment of truth. Link and Pit had fangirls that went beyond cheering, they were jumping up and down and waiting to attack their prey. Pit's brown hair was spikey as usual, his sapphire eyes seemed to be going in ever direction, he was nervous. Link held the hilter to his Master Sword tightly before charging at the angel. Pit flew up avoiding the attack and he got out his bow and shot arrows at the Hylian. Link rolled under them and used his spin attack and hit Pit. This made fangirls scream and cheer. The cheers and screams were too much to bare, Pit couldn't listen to them any longer and stay up in air. He fell to the ground, he seperated his bow into two swords and he attacked Link, with success of hitting him. Link was getting closer to the edge and Pit was ganging on him. Just then something caught Pit's eyes... it was Piper cheering for Link.

_"She's... cheering for Link? He's nothing more than a snob nose brat who saved a spoiled princess. Wait! Why am I thinking such hurtful thoughts? Piper still hates me... that I can easily presume. How do I win her heart before Roy though?"_ thought Pit before he was smashed to the other side of the arena. He felt where the Master Sword had hit him... he was bleeding. This was uncontrollable now... the fangirls were going crazy with screaming... some were trying to get to Pit to save him, but Piper just kept on watching the battle.

Pit had enough guts to charge at Link again and failed to hit him, instead Link smashed the hilter of his sword on his back. Pit screamed in pain, he was now bleeding more heavily than before. Link grabbed Pit and threw him off the arena, Pit flew up to the arena just in time. His white tunic was now covered in blood, that's when Link's eyes widened.

Piper was now standing up, looking scared. She was now quivering with fear. This was making her think about what happened to Snake. The blood that was seeping through his camofloge, his head soaked in the red ooze. Piper then heard complaints behind her to sit down. She obeyed and kept on watching the battle.

Pit charged at the Hylian again and slashed his leg. Link grinned and laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of hurting people?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pit. His words full of harsh and intense. Link stood up, despite his wound on his leg.

"You already hurt someone that I believe you love. Piper correct?"

"I... I don't love her!"

"You can't deny it. You love her and you're just too afraid of asking her!"

Piper gasped and stood up. More complaints filled the room, she refused to obey the attempts of sitting down. Pit looked down at the floor in defeat, he did love Piper, and would always. Piper covered her mouth and tears streamed down her pale face. She shook her head at the thought of it.

"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! You... you do... love... me? I... I can't stand this!" screamed Piper as she ran out of the stadium where numberous fangirls were staring wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

"I love Piper... and I won't let you stand in my way! You just watch!"

Pit flew above and once again tried to attack Link with his arrows, luckily they hit him and he was now weakened. He then flew toward Link and the Hylian flew to the edge of the arena and Link grabbed onto the edge. Pit flew to the ground and walked to the edge. He took his foot and before he stepped on his fingers he said, "I'm sorry."

Pit stepped on Link's fingers and Link fell to his doom. His eyes full of pain, he just continued to stare at the angel, it looked like he was... crying. The stadium was mostly full of boos and silence but every fangirl ran toward Link who was wrapping his leg. The angel walked out of the stadium and walked toward his room. The door was wide open, he walked in and he grabbed some nails and began to fix the stain glass window that was broken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Pit won, Link lost, and now Piper is even more ticked. I can't see myself in that position. Please read & review, I know my loyal reviewer will! **


	9. A hint of friendship?

**My Angel**

**I truely hate this week. Why you ask? Because I couldn't update my stories!**

**Marth: What's so bad about that?**

**...Just shut up will you.**

**Navi: Don't tell him to shut up that's my part!**

**Link... Kill her.**

**Link: (Comes out with chainsaw) Time for my revenge!**

**Navi: EEK! (Flies away)**

**Roy: Uh, on to chapter nine!**

**Chapter nine**

Piper slammed the door to her dorm and she laid in bed, with too many thoughts running through her head. It seemed as though everyone was in a trance and the boys fell in love with her on accident. She loved Roy but she also loved Pit. The odds were against them both. Piper just moved her black hair out of her eyes and felt her wings... they were as soft as clouds.

"Why do I have wings? Is this some sort of sign? Nah it can't be. I mean come on I'm talking to myself and I can't stop thinking about Roy or Pit. I have to be the most pathetic girl in this mansion. I hate to ask myself this but... what would Snake do?"

On the other side of the door was Roy and Pit listening to every word that the young teen was saying. They both backed away from the door from the sound of Snake's name.

"That's just great! I thought she forgot about him along time ago."

"I know what you mean Roy. We're room mates and she didn't even give a hint that she was still thinking about him. Only the tournament," replied Pit who was curious that Roy wasn't arguing with him.

"What are you two up to?" asked a voice that was well to familiar but they duo didn't recognize the soft voice.

"That's easy. We are figuring out what to do to help Piper with this problem."

"I see. Do you realize that I'm right behind you with my gun ready to shoot?"

Both Pit's and Roy's eyes widened and they turned around to find Fox aiming his laser gun at them. They jumped a mile before realizing that Fox wasn't really going to shoot them. The placed his gun away and he knocked on the door. Piper looked out the crack of the door to see Fox, her opponent for the first round. She gave a warm smile, grabbed her pure white sword and followed Fox to the arena. Pit and Roy just stood in the hallway before arguing again.

"You see that! She just ignored me! This is your fault!"

"What are _you _talking about! It was your fault Roy!"

"IT WAS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!" screamed a voice that belonged to Zelda and Samus. The boys turned and saw that Samus was in her metroid suit and Zelda was about to turn into Sheik.

"We'll give you to the count of three to move out of the way and to get a head start of us knocking you unconscious."

"Roy... lets-"

"RUN! NO!" shouted Roy as he fled leaving the angel to deal with the two girls by himself. Samus began counting.

"Wait. Can you hear us out?"

"Why should we? You two have been arguing over that girl, Piper! We were boyfriend and girlfriend and you traded me off for some girl who doesn't even know you! So explain why we should help you!"

"Okay. I'm sorry about that but I was jealous, Roy is a better fighter than I am so I thought that if I could tug on his heart strings that maybe I would win. But while I was pretending to like Piper... I accidently fell in love. I don't know what to do or if I should do anything but can we still be friends?"

"NO! You kicked my boyfriend out of the tournament and you pretty much was cheating on Samus! We're going to kill you that way you won't do the same to Piper!"

"Wait! Please ladies! Look at yourselves! You're going to kill Roy and I for something that we didn't mean to do. I didn't mean to fall in love with Piper and I thought that Link was going to win and I had to do something! Can't you at least accept my apologize and not kill us? Please. I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness. Please Samus? I'll still take you to the dance. I promise."

Samus looked at Zelda who nodded and smiled as though to tell her to accept the apologize. Samus sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll let you go today but if you two break Piper's heart she come to us for comfort," said Zelda who was walking away with Samus. Pit sighed and Roy came out of the other room. He stared at Pit for the longest time yet, he didn't get it. If Pit was competing for Piper then why was he defending him. Pit's deep blue eyes began to water and he flew away to the dorm and he began to paint the stain glass window that seemed to loose its color. The angel's hands were cut in different places as he placed the glass in its original space and began to paint it. There was a knock on the door, it was Roy.

"Who is it?"

"Roy. Come on can we talk?"

"Yeah I guess... come in."

The door opened with a small squeak and Roy closed the door behind him and saw the glass on the floor, paint spilled on the carpeted floor and Pit's hands cut all up. Roy sat on Piper's bed.

"So this is what you've been doing during your free time. What happened to it?"

"I was afraid to tell Piper about Snake being dead so I jumped out the window, causing it to be shattered. This kind of reminds me of what I'm doing to you. You belong with her Roy not me. To tell you the truth I was mad that you got the girl of your dreams so I just snapped and began pretending that I loved her but I didn't until recently. I'm starting to think that I don't belong here. I'm a hopeless coward, a coward that's afraid to face the truth," said Pit as his eyes continued to water. Roy looked at the window, it was half way done.

"Pit don't cry."

Pit looked up and saw that Roy was beginning to cry. Roy just wipped away the tears.

"Pit... I know that there are somethings that you regret and I can tell that you deeply regret this. You are right, I did find the girl of my dreams but something always made me think that well, if you have broken hopes, they need to be repaired. Let me help you, I'll help you repair your broken hopes and dreams along with the window."

Roy got down to the floor and began to place small pieces of glass in their spots and painted them as well. Pit's frown turned into a smile as he saw Roy helping repair the window. Pit helped his friend repair the window and they managed to get the window nearly done.

"See Pit, all we have to do is paint it then we're done. Pit?"

Roy turned and saw that Pit was fast asleep on Piper's bed. He grinned to himself. He looked around the room and saw there was a book out. He opened it and saw it was a record of all the smashers, but one name was circled... it was Meta Knight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so what does the circled name mean anyway? And... will Pit and Roy become friends and stop fighting or not? Please read & review! Thank you!**


	10. Piper's Secret Gift

**My Angel**

**First off I'm happy to announce that my dedicated fan is Nayru Goddess of Wisdom ()! And I'll be updating more often if I can.**

**Link: And this is suppose to be a good thing?**

**Of course! Oh yeah and there's a new character introduced but he's not related to the Kingdom Heart games. I just liked the name.**

**Meta Knight: On to chapter ten.**

**Wait! You're not suppose to be here!**

**Chapter ten**

Roy's mind began to wander around the room, although he was unaware of the ruby red eyes staring at him through the mirror. Roy never had been in the room except for when Marth and him found Piper. He then saw another book but a note book. He dusted it off and looked around, he missed the eyes staring at him, he opened it and it was in fact a journal.

_"I have a feeling that Piper used to like Pit," _thought Roy as he looked through the first entry. He noticed that Piper's handwriting was very neat. It wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi I'm Piper and I come from Earth! Well I used to, I'm now living and breathing in a mansion full of my favorite smashers! Pretty cool huh? Anyway I just met this boy around my age, he is so cute! Anyway I'm 15 and he must atleast be 16 because he's cute and he's so adorable that I could take a picture and admire it. So I found out that his name is Pit. There is also another kid that I think is really cute as well, his name is Roy. I remember him from a Fire Emblem game, odd but cool. So I'm living with all these smashers and to be truthful, I adore Roy the most. He's so good at fighting and he's like my knight in shining armour that saved me from falling into a dark and empty pit. But what am I saying? I mean if I ever told him that he might go insane. Well I got to go, Fox is knocking. Bye!_

_Piper_

Roy's azure eyes reread the entry over and over again, how did she know that Fox was knocking on the door? And she thinks that Roy and Pit are cute? Roy closed the notebook and realized that he was being watched. He turned but didn't see Pit awake, he looked in the mirror to see the ruby red eyes staring straight at him. He backed away, not knowing what to make of this. Then there was a flash, suddenly there was a shadowy figure standing at next to Roy with a sword up to his neck. Roy then remembered that he had placed his sword by the bed and forgot to retrieve it. He knew what was coming up next.

"Any last words before you perish?" asked the shadow as his voice came out like a evil hiss. Roy knew that nothing was going to change what would happen next. His eyes scanned the room and saw Pit ready to fire an arrow at the shadow. The young swordsman smiled.

"Yes... Pit now!"

Roy ducked and the arrow hit the shadow in the back. The shadow turned to Pit and the figure began to strangle Pit to death. Roy was too shocked to move. He then grabbed the shadow by the neck and threw him away from Pit. The angel fell to the floor but made no sound. Roy grabbed his Sword of Seals and he found his eyes flooding with tears.

"If you ever lay a hand on Pit or Piper again... I'll kill you!"

"What's the use? If I'm going to die I might as well tell you who I am. My name is... Roxas. I come to kill Piper because she is not any tipical 15 year old. She has a gift that when she plays music that she becomes entranced in her own music that she hypnotize people with it and within a few minutes her music kills. That is all I'll say. Now it's time to get you out of the way!"

Roy backed away, still pointing his sword at the shadowy figure, Roxas. The red eyes made Roy begin to cry even more. Suddenly there was a force on his sword and before he knew it, he was down on the ground gasping, Roxas standing over him. Roy peered down at his arm, it was sliced at every angle there is. Roxas held the sword over his head. Pit was still knocked unconscious and Roy was about to face death itself as the sword lowered toward him. He tightly shut his eyes and prayed that he would make it through. He felt a jolting pain run through his body.

_"This is the end... I'm dead and I'll never see Piper or Pit again! Pit... I'm so sorry," _thought Roy as his mind went blank and his body was no longer feeling any sorrow or pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Is Roy really dead or has he been spared? I don't even know. So the shadowy figure is Roxas (He's not from Kingdom Hearts!) and Roy finds out that Piper thinks that Pit and him are both her favorite boys! Anyway please read & review.**


	11. The murder is solved!

**My Angel**

**This story is nearly done!**

**Meta Knight: I hope it is. I haven't even played a part for this yet!**

**Don't worry. You're going to play a role in this chapter.**

**Meta Knight: (Glares at authoress) I'm suppose to believe that?**

**On to chapter eleven!**

**Chapter eleven**

The once darkness that covered Roy's sight was beginning to clear. The first thing he saw were lights, lots and lots of lights that were shining on him. His eyes widened and he sat up to only be greeted by pain that seemed to cover his body like a blanket. He looked around and saw Pit staring at Roy. He sat by the bed, wearing his usual white tunic and his brown hair was messy as usual.

"Roy... I'm glad you made it."

"Pit! What day is it?"

"Um... Monday. The dance is tomorrow. Roy, why do you have a shocked look on your face?"

"I've been dead for a week and two days!" shouted Roy as he looked around on his body only to reveal bandages covering parts of his head, his whole arm and he realized that his sword wasn't there. This made him go slightly crazy.

"W-where is my sword!"

"I don't know. I thought you had it. Um... I'll be right back. There's some people that want to see you."

The angel flew to the door and he opened it to reveal Piper and Meta Knight standing in the door way. It was at least the second time Roy had seen Meta Knight and his 50th time of seeing Piper. She ran up to Roy and gave him a gentle hug.

"Roy! I'm so sorry. I should've said something."

The swordsman didn't know what to say, he just gave her a soft reply.

"At least I have answers."

Meta Knight walked up to the duo and he cleared his voice. He then said something that was unsuspecting.

"Roxas got away didn't he?" asked the dreamlander who was staring at them with his gold eyes. Roy's azure eyes met up with his eyes and he shrugged.

"I... I don't know. I was pretty much knocked out for a week and two days and you expect me to remember everything about Roxas?"

"Don't worry. We've took care of everything, I'm going to play the piano and we'll anounce the winners of the tournament."

Roy looked at the ceiling before realizing what happened the day he was attacked.

Flashback

_"I guess I might as well tell you what's so special about Piper since I'm going to die anyways. Piper has a talent that kills. If she plays music she gets hypnotized just like everyone else and within a few minutes she along with everyone else dies but she somehow avoids death itself. Now that is revealed I must kill you!"_

End of flashback

Roy just kept on staring at the ceiling unaware that Piper was nearly breaking to tears. Roy snapped back into consciousness and saw Piper's tears quickly moving away from her eyes. Roy then remembered being the loner, the boy who had no friends except an exile prince, and a Hylian hero. He was never excepted until Piper came along and shined her light on him. Roy wipped Piper's tears and he caught himself crying as well.

"Piper... do you have a... talent of some sort?"

"Yeah. I have a talent of playing the piano. But just think of me as a different musician. I'm sorry if I'm crying."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I should be the one being sorry," replied Roy as the tears continued to fall. The young girl's eyes saw the tears and she stared deep into his eyes. "I never believed that you did see a person come from the mirror and we just turned around and walked away. I know who killed Snake but I think he's thinking about wipping out the whole mansion if we don't stop him."

"How?"

"You have a talent of music, yes, but your music kills. I'm suspecting that when you play it you don't get affected by it so you don't die. So when everyone else is dead from the piano music... Roxas kills you. No crime is admitted, no evidence, and no one to compare finger prints if there are any found."

Meta Knight seemed deeply involved with this explaination. He jumped on the bed and he held up a picture of a boy that had pitch black hair and eyes that were as dark as the night itself, you could get lost with the gaze that laid upon Roxas' eyes. Roy shuttered. Meta knight cheered.

"Why are you cheering?"

"Easy. You just solved the murder of Snake!"

Roy thought about what he had said and he noticed that it was true. Roxas had to be the murderer because no one had a motive, and no one had Snake as an enemy. It was the perfect crime because no one would suspect a 15 year old's theory. Roy's face then brightened up.

"You're right Meta Knight. I sort of did solve the murder didn't I? Oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?" questioned Piper as she handed Roy a kleenex. Roy sighed.

"Even if I was right... and you're going to play the piano, how do we solve this dilema of everyone dying and Roxas making his move?"

It seemed as the words came out that the atmosphere got darker. Everyone's spirit was darker than the midnight sky on a cool October night. Roy peered around and saw a girl on a bed who was mouthing out words but nothing was coming out of her moving lips. Roy smiled.

"Hey what's your name girl?"

"Me? Nayru... Goddess of Wisdom. Anyways... I hear you have a problem, I can help you with that."

"Please do tell more."

"I hear from a faithful friend of mine that there are fans that move particals that are silent. These particals are sound proof particals and they won't do any good until the fans work. If you get the fans to work and blow the sound proof particals toward the room where this girl is going to play then perhaps no one will be killed," explained Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom as she moved her blue hair away.

"Guys did you hear Nayru? She has a solution!"

"Nayru? Roy are you okay?"

"Uh... I-I mean that I have an idea. There are sound proof particals that will mute Piper's music but if the fans work only then will they. Meta Knight, you need to get those fans to work along with Marth. Pit, you serve as a body guard until Meta Knight returns. I will... protect you from Roxas as long as I can."

"But it's dangerous Roy! You'll be killed!" yelled Piper as her eyes welled with tears. Roy faced the bed.

"I know... but I must. I have to revenge Snake and... you. Now be right back..."

Roy got up and walked toward the bathroom near his bed and Piper sighed. The girl that was suspected to be Nayru smiled gently at Piper and mouthed out words.

"Believe him, he has a plan."

"So are you Nayru?"

"Yes. Listen to him. He may be right on this one, I know about the particals because that idiot Roxas threw me up in the vents where the fans are and I became a mute."

"Then, how are you talking to me?" asked Piper as she stared blankly at the girl. Nayru smiled. She snapped her fingers and she disappeared.

"That's for you to never find out and me to never tell," replied Nayru as her eyes stared at Piper for the last time and her sky blue eyes disappeared from view. Piper frowned.

_"If this girl is a ghost back to haunt us or something I'm going to scream. Anyway I guess I'll believe her."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well it might not be a huge part in the story but there you go Nayru Goddess of Wisdom 0! At least you helped our heroes out in the story. Oh yeah... the flashback may not be in the same exact words like they're suppose to be but at least I tried to remember. Anyways please read & review before I have to go back to the slavery that is homework!**


	12. Mission Accomplished

**My Angel**

**Just a few more chapters and it'll be done.**

**Marth: Then there won't be anymore stories involving death?**

**Nope! I still have to finish my other stories!**

**Roy: AW Crap! Link can you stop poking me?**

**Link: (Looks innocent) On to chapter twelve!**

**Chapter twelve**

The night of the dance was getting closer and closer as Meta Knight and Marth were crawling through the vents above the mansion. Marth sighed.

"Why do we have to do this? My hair is going to be a complete-"

"SH! We have to be quiet. Who knows where Roxas may lurk."

"How... do you know Roxas anyways?" asked Marth as he fixed his tiara on his head. Meta Knight stopped dead in his tracks. How was Meta Knight suppose to tell a swordsman who didn't have a clue?

"Roxas... was one time a kid I used to teach. He admired my chivalry, my trait back in dreamland. So I began teaching him but suddenly the power of greed and power consumed him and he now tries to claim what's truely mine."

"So... Roxas wants your trait? Then why is he going after everyone else and not you?"

"He thinks that I will give up my trait to save those around me, but I haven't so that must be when he found out about Piper's trait from the record book on the table near the mirror."

"Come on. We have to-" Marth was still talking, but no sound came out. Meta Knight grinned.

_"I guess we're here. Now where do we turn on the fan?"_

Meta Knight looked around and saw a fan ahead but there was no switch. The dreamlander just sat in defeat, while Marth was leaning against a wall the fan started to blow. All the fans began to blow a strong wind that carried the sound proof particals.

"What did you do?"

"I just leaned against the wall and suddenly the fans began to blow!"

"Let go."

"WHAT!"

"Trust me if we let go then we'll be out of this vent," explained Meta Knight who let his grip go, along with Marth. The duo hit the sides of the vents 10 times before falling through a resiger. Marth rubbed his head and Meta Knight grinned.

"Mission accomplished."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is a short story but please bare with me. Trust me I will make sure that something bad doesn't happen. (Grins evilly and crosses fingers behind back) Uh, I didn't do anything evil. Please read & review!**


	13. Swordsman dead

**(Looks around cautiously) Is it safe yet Roy?**

**Roy: Let's hope so! **

**Marth & Link: Aha! There you guys are!**

**Run!!**

**Marth: I think she lost her touch at making us afraid…**

**Link: That's no fun. Hey, wasn't Roy on our side?**

**Roy: On to chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

Meta Knight's golden eyes gleamed as Marth stood back up and brushed his cerulean hair that was as spiky as Roy's untamed auburn hair. He looked around and a thought crossed his mind as the particles were loose… where was Piper and everyone else?

"Marth, lets move!"

"Where are we going-"

"There's no time to explain! We have to find Piper and the rest and tell them that the particles are loose!"

Marth then stopped dead in his tracks and eyed Meta Knight suspiciously. Was this really the mysterious Dreamlander he had been hearing rumors about? He watched as Meta Knight dashed toward Piper's room, and he looked at the floor to think about the situation.

Before he could decide on whether or not to follow him or not, a nearby vase soon found its place on the floor; its design that made the vase the most priceless object in the mansion was shattered against the white tiled floor that was brightened by the light of the sun. Marth converted his eyes toward the vase and saw the shadow of a new enemy.

"Marth, who are you going to turn to now?"

"… You're… Roxas right?" he asked as the shadow figure approached Marth with a sword in his hand, and it was ready to strike.

"Hehehe, I guess you're not the most oblivious person in the mansion. Good. That gives me more the reason to attack."

Marth had his hand gripped on the handle of his sword, but he was frozen in time; he made no movement to prepare to fight. His sapphire eyes stared at the approaching murderer that had killed Snake, and was now about to get away with killing everyone.

"Why do you want to kill everyone!? What's your motive? And why Piper?"

Roxas stopped and grinned, revealing his vampire- like teeth. He dropped his sword and swiftly moved next to Marth, which made Marth really nervous.

"Simple… the smashers get all the attention and you people are what ruined my chance with the girl of my dreams. My motive is power, and the fame! And if you were paying any attention to what my old teacher said then you would understand why I do what I do," replied Roxas as he stopped in front of Marth.

"I still don't understand one thing… why would you choose Piper to be both the murderer and victim? I mean, I heard about the special ability that she has but why her?"

"She is hypnotized while she plays her music that she made when she was little and was spending her first months orphaned. That music also hypnotizes everyone that hears the music, after the song is done they collapse and die. And because she is still hypnotized, she won't even know what had killed her."

"You are a sick and twisted boy. No wonder Meta Knight didn't teach you anymore. If you are going to kill me though, you'll have to think twice before messing with my friends!" shouted Marth as he took out his sword and stabbed Roxas with it.

Marth expected blood to ooze out of his mortal wound as soon as he removed the blade… but the figure just merely disappeared. The mist of darkness surrounded Marth and the air around him was being suffocated by the smoke. Once again, he froze unable to think of what to do.

A silver blade was visible as it touched Marth's neck; Marth's eyes were flooded with tears and they fell onto the blade, before he could yell for help… he was attacked. Marth was falling into a hole he would never be able to escape from, the thing he feared most had attacked him without warning and left him falling into the curse of death. Hitting the floor, the wounded swordsman moaned as the pain seared through his veins, and everything was turning pitch black.

"Oh yeah and one more thing… thank you for leading me toward the source of these particles."

Marth could see the boy that had defeated him and with all the strength he had left he stabbed Roxas with his sword. He heard a scream of agony, he had successfully hit Roxas and the blood was pouring onto the floor like a waterfall.

"You insolent, bastard!" yelled Roxas as he threw the blade to the floor and kept on climbing through the vent.

"… Meta Knight!! Roxas… is going…"

Marth rolled over onto his side, took his cape and covered his wound. He then felt his final breath leave him and his world was absorbed by the hole of darkness and death.

Meta Knight darted toward Piper's room without looking to see if Marth was behind him or not. His amazing speed had gotten him in front of Piper's room before he could catch his breath. He knocked the door down but saw that the room was empty, and the books that Piper kept near her were open to the same page… number 98.

He took the books down and saw that they had a message that told him to do two things, get Marth and to get to Zelda as fast as possible. He closed his eyes hoping that there was something else telling him exactly why he had to do those things. Suddenly an agonized scream pierced through the silence that haunted him. His eyes looked toward the knocked down door and he ran toward the scream.

"You insolent, bastard!" Meta Knight heard someone screaming. He began to push himself to run as fast as he could and not to worry about his breath at the moment. He saw that Roxas had just gotten into the vents and that Marth was laying on the floor, his cape over a wound that might've killed him. He knelt down next to Marth and saw that it was too late, no breaths were being drawn into the lifeless corpse. He took Marth's sword and placed it in his hands.

"You did good Marth… Rest in peace my friend," whispered Meta Knight as he flew up into the vents to hunt down Roxas who had angered him.

**Roy: Wow… Marth died.**

**Marth: Whoa, okay talk about being cruel this is low even for Loner!**

**At least I let you attack Roxas didn't I?**

**Link: I guess she has a point! **

**Please read and review if you still have faith in me! I'll update more often!**


	14. Piper's First Kiss

**Okay I'm on a writing frenzy and I'll be up all night knowing me and the amount of sugar I just had!!**

**Pit: You just had supper and you're hyper?**

**Yep!! Oh yea and I hope you'll all forgive me for my absence lately, I've been having a hard time with school and everything. Sorry!**

**Link: So… are you going to torture us anymore?**

**Now that you mentioned it-**

**Marth: Never mind, we'll figure it out later! To Chapter 14!!**

**Chapter 14**

The young girl, Piper was sitting on the piano stool and was waiting for Meta Knight to arrive to confirm that the particles had been in the air long enough to work against Roxas' plan. Her black hair covered her pale face that was sweating because she was nervous and she also was sweating because she was afraid. Roxas was Meta Knight's apprentice at one time, but even so Meta Knight wasn't at the bottom of the charts either, he was one of the top ten. This meant that if Roxas could fight, he could easily defeat Piper in combat.

Her eyes looked at the piano keys but her eyes were also focused on something else; her love for Pit and Roy.

"Why does this have to happen to me? I want to be happy with both but yet… they're both cute and kind… even caring. But even so, Roy showed me something that will only happen once in a lifetime. Pit helped me when I was depressed… Who is right for me?" ranted Piper as she pressed a piano key down and heard the perfect note echo through the empty and silence battle arena.

A thought occurred to her, if she could tell both of them how she felt then she wouldn't be able to make the decision by herself. She sighed as the time to play was soon approaching.

Footsteps were walking near her and she jumped up, afraid that it was Roxas sneaking up on her. She turned toward the source of the footsteps and saw Pit, Roy and Zelda walking into the arena.

"Piper, it's been a while now!"

"Zelda! Man did I miss you! How have you been?" asked Piper, relieved to see that Zelda was still okay.

"Look now's not the time to socialize, does the piano still make sound?"

"Yes… unfortunately."

"Um, maybe the vents aren't open wide enough?"

"Pit, they're as wide as they can go," replied Roy as he brushed his auburn hair back away from his sapphire eyes. Pit's face turned red as he stared at Piper.

"At least it's the thought that counts."

Silence followed as their thoughts wandered through the fortress of doom, and anxiety. Zelda cleared her throat and stated why she was here.

"Piper, I wanted to say you don't have to play the piano if the particles don't work. I mean, even if you do play I'm positive that the particles will work very well. Trust me, I know Nayru as though she's my best friend."

"I know. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Of course. What's your question?"

"…Do you know who Sheik is? I met him when Snake died and the news was delivered to me but I didn't see him after that. He swore he would protect me but where was he when Roxas first appeared?" stated Piper as Zelda's eyes widened and soon her eyes fell onto the floor.

"Sheik… he's my alter ego. I forgot that I said that. But I'm not backing out of the promise he said he would do."

Piper stared at the floor with Zelda and waited for something to happen. She sighed again and she gave the princess of Hyrule a grin.

"I guess I have something to confess too, if you confessed your secret of being Sheik. Pit, Roy, I love you both but I can't choose who will make me happier… I wish you both can understand but I don't know if you do or not. I won't pester you guys if you don't have the same feelings."

Piper turned and headed back toward the piano. She sat down and played a key… but no sound was made. Her eyes converted toward the key she pressed, and noticed that she wasn't even pressing the key… her hand was on Pit's and Roy's empty hands. Her face blushed slightly as they looked at her childishly.

"We understand what you mean. We don't know what the future holds for us, we love you too and we both will try our hardest to make you happy."

"Roy… Pit… you do?"

"Yep, and we'll never leave your side, even if death greeted us right now," softly said Roy as he got to Piper's level and kissed her on her lips. He backed away and waited for her to scream at him for being so stupid and soft at the moment, but Piper just stared at Roy with loving and understanding eyes.

"Wow… I feel jealous right now," said Pit as his face blushed. "You… don't care if I…"

"Go ahead, I won't oppose. I still am undecided who I want to be with for now on. Feel free to kiss me."

Pit also lowered to her level and kissed her as well. Piper just smiled and she felt the heartwarming tears fall to the stool.

"I'll never forget this. Thank you both!"

Before Pit and Roy could say that one thing that bugged them, a loud crash was heard right above them. In the vent, a commotion was making Piper and Zelda for that fact nervous.

"Come on, Piper. Zelda you'll have to protect her for a while, Pit and I will stay behind and stall."

"Roy, Pit, don't die! I love you both! Come back alive! You hear me! Or else you'll pay the consequences!!!!" screamed Piper as Zelda took her hand and dragged her away.

Pit faced Roy and began taking out his bow and turned it into a bow.

"Are you ready?"

"No… but I want to protect Piper. I'm never gonna give up, even if I'm hurling toward the road of death! Are you ready?"

"No… but I have the feeling that you're the best match for Piper."

"What about you? You love her too!"

"Even so, I can't bare to see her pained that we both like her and she has to make a decision. If I die here, tell her I loved her but if you make it out, you can have her forever."

"Pit, don't do this. You can't choose death right now."

"True I can't but still, I'm just saying, just in case I do die," whispered Pit as he saw the metal puffball, Meta Knight fell onto the floor. His eyes were dull with defeat, his eyes also shinned with fright.

"Run! And save yourself!"

"No way! I won't abandon you guys at a time like this!" yelled Roy as he quivered with fear.

"Get out of here! Piper is going to be doomed if we both die here now! Leave and find her and protect her!!"

"You're right. Tell Roxas to find me and I'll show him what happens when he messes with my friends and I!"

Roy ran as fast as lightning toward the exit while Meta Knight and Pit drew their weapons. Pit's eyes watered with tears as the shadow that was Roxas fell out of the vents and he showed off his vampire like teeth again.

"_Be careful Roy, and protect Piper with your life…"_

**Wow that chapter turned out better than I thought it would. What do you guys think?**

**Link: I think it's just a little too dramatic.**

**Marth: Same here.**

**Roy: I liked it! I got to kiss a cute person.**

… **now you see why I don't let you guys comment anymore.**

**Pit: Sorry for being here then!**

**Roy: If you want to see what happens now, please read and review! **


	15. Beginning of a Showdown

**I'm afraid that I may not be a good authoress… **

**Link: Seriously? But you have a lot of reviews!**

**Even so… I still think I'm not that great at writing stories.**

**Roy: Don't let this get you down. Not now anyways, who knows there are a lot of people that may like this so far.**

… **I don't know if I'm convinced yet or not. On to chapter 15.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

The harsh wind blew against Piper's face as she was being dragged from her lovers, Roy and Pit. Zelda was in front of her, trying to transform while running, and with some success she managed to change into Sheik just in time.

"Sheik! Boy am I glad that you're actually Zelda!"

"Look now isn't the time for this. Save it for when we make it out of this ordeal alive."

Piper went silent as the wind played a melody that she was well too familiar with, it was the semi peaceful melody of death and life. She was being suffocated since she couldn't stop to catch her breath and her heart was breaking as each step separated her from the two heroes.

"Piper!! Sheik wait!!" shouted a boy's voice. Piper looked back and saw Roy running as fast as he could to catch up to the speeding duo.

"ROY!! Sheik please wait. That's Roy back there!"

The grip that held Sheik and Piper together was gone and Piper could catch her lost breath. She gasped as Roy took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Where's Pit?"

"He's back there, don't worry Meta Knight is with him. I'll protect you along side with Sheik."

"I was afraid," whispered Piper as the tears returned after a few minutes of refueling themselves. Roy held her close and let the tears soak into his scarlet cape that hanged behind him.

"Don't be. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Just after Roy had said this, the ground rumbled with anger and suddenly the original escape route was cut off by a fissure. Piper's eyes widened with fear and pain.

"Oh come on! Give me a break here!"

"There's only one thing to do… we have to jump over the fissure," said Sheik as he did his vanishing trick and motioned the duo to hurry up. Roy and Piper ran to where the fissure was, Piper shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no way I can jump over that, I can't even jump to catch a baseball without hurting myself," replied Piper as she backed away from the fissure.

"We're not backing out of this, not yet. Not until it's all over with!"

"Roy! I can't, not without getting myself killed. I have to stay back."

"I'm not letting you stay over here, not with Roxas probably behind us now!" yelled Roy, his voice sounded painful and harsh as the wind whipped against his now colorless skin.

"Hold on you two, I'm coming to get you! I'm not letting you guys argue over this."

"Hurry Sheik. Who knows where Roxas is!"

Sheik vanished back over to Piper and Roy's side of the fissure and vanished them both back to the side he was originally on. Piper once again was dragged by Sheik to escape the horrifying scene that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Roy, why did you come back? I thought you said you would fight with Pit," asked Piper as she looked back and saw that the part of the mansion was blown up.

"Pit requested me to come back as fast as I could to live another day with you."

"_Pit did that, for me? And Roy? Thank you Pit. If you live I'll kiss you for this but kill you for leaving yourself in danger."_

Sheik, going at the speed of light was starting to slow down as the dust and debris from the fissure cleared up a little bit. Roy and Piper looked at each other as they were away from the mansion, and that's when Roy saw what Piper had seen when she asked him that question.

"_Pit! Oh god, please tell me you're okay,"_ thought Roy as his cerulean eyes stared through the dust to see that part of the mansion was not only blown into pieces but it was as though it had been melted by magma.

"Pit… no… I'm not staying here!"

Piper escaped Sheik's grip and darted toward where the fissure was, and froze… she took a deep breath before she got ready to jump over the fissure.

"Here goes nothing."

She jumped and found herself at the other side with ease. She looked to see her wings but she saw that one of her wings were torn. She turned her attention back to the ruins and ran toward the part of the mansion.

The limestone bricks that made the mansion walls were crushed into dust and debris, and seeing this scene reminded Piper of the graveyard where her parents were buried. She stepped on the remaining tiles of the once pleasant battle arena but she found Meta Knight and Pit lying on the ground.

"PIT!! META KNIGHT!!" screamed Piper as she ran up to them both and shook them to wake them up, but they remained cold and looked lifeless. The crystal tears slipped past her eyes and they fell onto the angel and metal puffball as she felt herself falling into a deep hole of depression. "Pit… M-Meta Kn-Knight. I-I-I'm sorry!!"

"Hehehe… interesting, you have feelings for this young angel? I shall have fun with this."

Piper looked up and saw the source of the voice, Roxas, a shadow of Meta Knight's past. She felt her face burning with rage and she felt like attacking him with everything she had.

She felt Pit's body move, she then looked and saw that he was wake.

"Piper, get out of here."

"No… I won't leave you here. I'll battle Roxas and take care of this myself!"

She stood up, her hair was being blown all over the place as she took out her sword that she had obtained earlier.

"You still have that sword you-"

"Yep. And I intend to kill Roxas with this blade and revenge you both!" yelled Piper as she flew into the air where Roxas was and that's when the showdown began…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Roy: So I have a crush on a girl with a short temper?**

**Pretty much.**

**Roy: Wow that sucks so bad!**

**Pit: Please read and review soon! She may finish this story soon!**


End file.
